Stay
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Why don't you stay I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of being lonely Don't I give you what you need When she calls you to go There is one thing you should know We don't have to live this way Baby, why don't you stay


_**Check my profile for companion video link. **_

Catherine Willows laid in the bed watching him as he dressed. Not five minutes before they had been basking in the glow of post sex cuddling, until she called. After a brief conversation he jumped out of bed searching for his clothing. She was left to watch and wait patiently for a kiss on her forehead and an empty promise of one day to come.

"Gil" she said softly and he looked over at her. "Stay" she whispered "Please" her eyes begging and pleading for him not to go.

Gil Grissom smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Soon, I promise" he said softly and left her alone in the hotel room.

Catherine sobbed into the pillow, all she wanted was to be with the man she loved. But he was with Sara. He couldn't leave her, no matter how hard she tried to show him he would be happier with her.

Catherine slowly moved from the bed, pulling on her clothing. She left the room, dropping the key off in the front office. Getting into her Denali she stared the engine and pulled back onto the freeway. She turned on the radio for a distraction from the drive from Baker, California to her home in Las Vegas. It was easier to go to Baker, the were anonymous there.

As she passed state line the familiar voice of Jennifer Nettles filled the car. Catherine had heard the song before but she never really listened to the lyrics.

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying

And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah

Catherine had to pull over to keep from getting into an accident. She sobbed into the steering wheel as the song hit her hard. She had to do it, she had to break it off. In the long run it would be easier for them all.

Arriving home she showered and slipped on some pajama's, crawling into her bed she sighed falling asleep quickly.

A week had gone by and Catherine knew he would be asking for her. The familiar name on the caller ID signaled his call.

"Hello?" she answered

"I need you" was his response

"No" she said simply

"No?" he asked, confused

"No" she said again "I'm tired Gil, of the meaningless promises, of the once a week fuck me and leave me sessions. I can't do this anymore. Stay with Sara. Until your ready to love me unconditionally." She said hanging up the phone.

Catherine had been in her favorite chair reading when there was a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door, opening it she found Gil on her doorstep.

She looked at him suspiciously

"I left her Cath" he said simply before swooping her up in his arms. He kissed her deeply, carrying her down the hall to her bedroom.

Catherine couldn't believe what was happening. They never had sex in her bedroom. It was an unspoken rule, hotels only. She stopped him looking into his eyes "Are you going to stay?" she asked

"Forever" he whispered looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

Catherine smiled seeing all the love he held for her in his eyes. Suddenly his phone rang. Reaching into his pants he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID "Sara" it said. Walking to the back porch with Catherine still in his arms he opened the sliding glass door and tossed the ringing phone into the pool.

Catherine gasped, then grinned. He was finally hers. She kissed him deeply as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. "I love you" she whispered kissing his chest.

Gil walked her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. She looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "How could I have been so stupid Catherine?" he asked stroking her hair.

"I'm yours now, that's all that matters" she whispered

"No, I'm gonna make it up to you. I don't deserve you" he said

"No you don't" she agreed with a smile

"I love you Catherine, and I promise you I will spent the rest of my life making up the last twenty years to you" he whispered

"Just make up the last year and we will be fine" she smiled "Make love to me Gil, I mean real love, not the fake bull shit we have been doing for the past year."

"Anything you want my darling" he smiled. His hands roamed her body. He kissed her everywhere as he peeled off her clothing. Once she was naked before him he gasped "I never took the time to admire you, your breathtaking" he smiled

Catherine blushed "And your wearing to many clothes" she said softly her hands going to his belt.

He stopped her "No Cath, this is about you, all about you" he said kissing her softly. His lips left hers and traveled down her neck to her breasts. He paused there, gently sucking and nibbling on the soft mounds of flesh, making her moan and gasp in pleasure. Her hands went to his hair, trying to hold him to her chest, but Gil had other plans. His lips traveled lower across her flat stomach, finally reaching her pleasure center. His mouth hovered for a moment as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. His warm breath made her ache for him, but before she had the chance to beg his mouth came down on her. He licked and sucked the small bundle of nerves that gave her pleasure as he slowly slipped two fingers inside of her.

He was rewarded with a strangled moan and Catherine's hips lifting off the bed. He pushed her back down with his free hand. Holding her firmly as she let out a small whimper of protest. He moved his thick fingers in and out of her, stoking her inner walls as he moved. He was trying to give her the most pleasure he could possibly give her, and he was doing a damn good job of it. She writhe under his strong, forceful hands. Finally she gave into her release, her body clamping down onto his fingers as she cried out his name.

Gil removed his fingers with a small pout from Catherine. He licked them clean before kissing his way back up her body to her lips. He kissed her deeply, savoring her taste. "You are so beautiful, Catherine" he whispered

"Gil, I need you inside of me" she pleaded. She was still trembling from her last orgasm, but that didn't stop the need.

Gil stood, shedding his clothes. He retuned to her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes as he slowly entered her.

He thrust slowly, loving the feel of her around him. "I love you" he chanted in a whisper between kisses to her porcelain skin. His pace slowly increasing as she grabbed his ass, digging her nails into his flesh.

Catherine was in pure ecstasy, she had always been satisfied with their sex, but this was incredible. His slow thrusts were hitting all the right places, driving her to orgasm faster than any rough sex she had ever had. Her already tight body clamped down onto him, signaling her second orgasm. She cried out his name, throwing him over the edge, spilling his seed inside of her.

Gil gathered her in his arms and rolled onto his back, stroking her soft hair. Suddenly Catherine heard the offensive sound of her cell phone ringing on the nightstand. Her heart skipped a beat, that sound usually meant he was leaving. Gil noticed her tense up and he rubbed her back. Reaching for the cell phone he looked at the ID, "Sara" it said. He turned off the phone and wrapped her in a tight hug. Catherine sighed and snuggled into him "Was it her?" she asked

"Yes" was all he said

Catherine nodded and kissed his chest "I love you"

"I love you too butterfly"


End file.
